deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunsen Vs Pinkie Pie
Intro Wiz: In this battle we have two happy campers battling these two are often thought of bunsen the beast the first beast to attend a human school boomstick: and pinkie pie pie the happy pony of ponyville and yes we are doing this he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to find out who would win,, a death battle Bunsen wiz: this is meddlebrook home to many humans tales are told about beasts though nobody believes in them until that one day bunsen: what's up?! boomstick: this is bunsen the first beast to attend an all human school he can stretch like putty detach his head grown arms and shoot things out of his head wiz; with his best human friend mikey they avoid all of the mean girl amanda's evil schemes to sen bunsen to the police they have been to space fought many battles save christmas he can clone himself and much more boomstick: yeah the little guy's teeth even come to life what the hell? wiz: bunsen is always happy and tends to think of others though despite this he is kinda sometimes force to get angry at things and is naive and he tends to go into battle without thinking of what to do first boomstick: also bunsen isn't all too bright he is kinda caring of others and never wants to hurt people but he can grow giant and stomp on anything talk about kaiju wiz: yeah bunsen is not much of a fighter either but he also has an invisible dog which pretty much explains itself it's a dog who is invisible bunsen also posses toon force as his body can move without his head and his head still talks even when sepearated bunsen also can stretch up to the farthest reaches he can he can also grow multiple arms he is plenty for making friends and helping those in need he often helps his friend he reformed captain cone a local ice cream man and helped him become a manstaranuaght boomstick: yeah whatever the hell that is wiz: right bunsen is very durable and can survive anything like a fall off a building a high fall and his clones even helped pull santa's sleigh that helped santa deliever presents boomstick; yeah they were strong enough to fly with santa's sleigh isn't that awesome?! *clip show sants call on the clones all them named bunsen* wiz: bunsen in one heck of an incredible beast bunsen: hi i'm bunsen!' Pinkie wiz: this is ponyville here you can meet many colorful people and you might get greeted by pinkie pie boomstick: oh no *shows clip of the welcome song* boomstick: hey why didn't pinkie pie appear wiz: she is busy anyway she does have the ability to break fourth wall in many ways she can reassemble herself has a party cannon that shoots confetti real hard and fast pinkie pie can pull herself apart and even make images become real she also lead a hoarde of parasprites out of ponyville boomstick: the same ones that eat everything and keep growing wiz: yeah she can use twilight as a gattling gun but we won't allow that since that is outside help pinkie pie: oh come on! please boomstick: no sorry pinkie: okay *sadly walks off* wiz: anyways despite this pinkie can sometimes go insane and is not really that smart plus she often has trouble listening and has a hard time paying attention as shown here but she can morph her face into one of her old selves *shows the clip of her morphing her face into a different version of herself from a previous generation* boomstick: damn that's actually kinda awesome wiz: pinkie is persuasive she posses cartoon force and cartoon logic and can even uses bugs bunny style tactics it seems boomstick: yeah she used it twice in one day on a market pony and iron will *shows the clips* wiz: pinkie is able to take on many beasts she prevent a war between the yaks and ponies she can go to similar behavior to her insane state when somebody breaks a pinkie promise *shows a clips of her yelling at applejack for breaking a pinkie promise* boomstick: ahhh the devil pony! wiz: pinkie pie can also cheer anyone up and is a excelllent party planner she loves to party and has loads of energy she can even summon clones using the mirror lake as shown here *shows a clip of the pinkie clones* boomstick: holy shit attack of the pink party ponies! hit the deck! wiz: relax wiz it's only a show boomstick: sorry i kinda have bad memories *shudders* wiz: pinkie pie is a happy cheerful party planner pinkie pie: you know what this calls for? *shifts to ponyville* a party! Fight Intro Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a..death battle! Pre-fight pinkie pie is seen having a party but then bunsen crashes in bunsen: that's okay i will pick it this will be the best party ever cause i planned it bunsen: what you plan parties? look girly there is only one room for one party planner pinkie: i will battle you for it bunsen: deal announcer: FIGHT! FIght pinkie pie attacks bunsen and his head falls off pinkie: that was easy his body starts fighting pinkie: what the? bunsen: my body can still fight bunsen's body then throws his head at pinkie as it bites her pinkie: ow! bunsen's head goes back on his body but then pinkie shoots her party cannon at him sending him flying bunsen: i'm okay bunses then shoots out confetti as well sending pinkie pie flying pinkie: copycat! bunsen: am not! with that bunsen then grows multiple arms and attacks pinkie with fast paced punches this sends pinkie flying bunsen: and stay off! suddenly pinkie clones come in clones: Party party party party! bunsen: holy toledo! bunsen is trampled by the clones bunsen: of course you realize this means war bunsen summons some clones as they appear bunsen: charge! with that the armies of clones fight it out as it is the bloodiest battle ever seen bunsen: alright pony time to end this pinkie: bet you can't make a face crazier then this! *Morphs her face into the one from a previous generation* bunsen: ahhhh! pinkie pie appears from the right side of the screen and attacks bunsen with an ad bunsen: ahhh! what the? pinkie: there is more to me then meets the eye you know bunsen: aww geez! pinkie then attacks bunsen as a toon cloud is heard bunsen: wait how about we settle this as you leave pinkie: no you leave bunsen: you leave pinkie: you leave bunsen: you leave pinkie: i leave bunsen: i leave pinkie: i leave bunsen: i'm leaving and that's final! pinkie: have it your way bunsen smiles the walks off but then stops bunsen: hey wait a minute! too late as pinkie shoots bunsen with a confetti cannon but then bunsen calls on his invisble dog to attack and he does slamming all around the area pinkie however throws a bone then then the invisble dog leaves this makes bunsen mad as he grows to monstorous size bunsen: roar! pinkie: uh oh.... bunses then stomps on pinkie and multiple times as she is flatten and squish and squashsed bunsen turns back to normal bunsen: there we go pinkie then throws a cupcake at bunsen but his elasticity bounces it back at her face bunsen: nice try but it will take more then taht pinkie: okay then pinkie then zips off and zooms around bunsen and poor bunsen can't keep up bunsen: ahh! man that does it time to end this! bunsen goes in screaming in anger but then pinkie pie comes in playing her many instruments as bunsen dances to it pinkie: follow blue creature bunsen: okay! bunsen does so as he plays his trumpet and follows them like they are in a marching band they go all the way through ponyville through ponyville and into the mountains but pinkie then is pushed off the mountain by bunsen bunsen: that's that bunsen then walks off having won pinkie: what was that for? bunsen's jaw drops to the ground bunsen: how did you?- but he is cut off as pinkie knocks off bunsen's head and shoots his head and body with her party cannon then bunsen then falls to the ground and is impaled by a rock spike as his body and head bleed out KO! Results *pinkie walks back to ponyville while mikey cries over bunsen's death* boomstick: wow that was more brutal then i expected wiz: it was pretty close but here's how we decided pinkie: i hope the brony's like this both: pinkie! pinkie: oh right sorry *zips off* wiz: anyway bunsen has toon force but pinkie's is far better sure bunsen can do many things but pinkie can do more boomstick: yeah pinkie is just too fast for bunsen also pinkie is far more unpredictable meaning bunsen couldn't find a way past it in the end bunsen was a goner looks like the party is over for bunsen pinkie pie: the winner is me pinkie pie oops... wiz: we'll let it slide pinkie Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE kitty: agent katswell reporting for duty chief https://youtu.be/bI6Csyf0ECw VS..... mallory: mallory mcmallard on duty https://youtu.be/mYwlXRVWCCI KITTY KATSWELL VS MALLORY MCMALLARD Category:What-If? Death Battles